


Cosmos

by remnants_of_a_lost_dream



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Getting Together, Originally Posted on Tumblr, kavileighanna's tumblr yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remnants_of_a_lost_dream/pseuds/remnants_of_a_lost_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody likes to dream of things they can never have. And then there are people that the cosmos takes pity on and makes those dreams a tentative reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosmos

**Author's Note:**

> what do people even put in these notes? sigh, can't remember anymore. HERE HAVE A GENERIC FITZSIMMONS GETTING TOGETHER FIC <3

“You dove through a hole in the universe for me!” she shouts, and then everything goes silent. Fitz takes one look at her, eyes flickering down to her lips and then back up, before he’s grabbing her by the waist, all barriers gone, and then kissing her, sweeping her away in a sea of pent up tension and the glorious release. 

He doesn’t say a word when they break apart. Perhaps they are psychic, she thinks as she steps forward again and kisses him, this time slow and gentle. He responds perfectly, clicking together with her, hands touching, holding, caressing. The lights of the universe explode through her, their own little fireworks exploding inside. She knows he can see them too. 

Then he pulls away, leans his forehead against hers, and says the words that will shatter her universe. “We’re cursed,” he breathes. Two words, that’s all he needs to break her, take down everything she’s built up with him, and the lights go out. She steps away from him, away and away…   
***  
“We’re cursed!” he screams in her dreams. “We’re cursed,” he whispers by her side. “We’re cursed,” she tells herself as she gives up hope of putting her pieces back together. Because it’s not possible. How do you put someone back together, when their other half is missing? How do you repair someone broken beyond repair? How do you love someone like that? 

She doesn’t want to burden him with a loveless burden, so she avoids him. Until three nights later, when her feet carry her to his room in the throes of her nightmares, when she can’t see through her tears or feel through the hurt. She barely has the capacity to knock, much less the patience to wait for him. 

He opens the door almost immediately. 

“We’re cursed,” she sobs. “We’re cursed. You were right. You were always right.” 

He studies her, face calm and impassive. It only makes her cry harder. “I don’t know what to do,” she chokes out. “I don’t know how to live a cursed life. Please.” 

The mask falls down and leaves a man, a small, sad man with nothing more to keep to himself. “Why don’t you come in,” he says, and steps aside for her. He guides her into his room and to his bed with a gentle hand on her arm.

“Jemma.” He touches her cheek gently with one hand and tilts her head up to meet his eyes. “Is this what’s been plaguing you the past few days?” 

“Fitz, I need to tell you something.” She grabs onto the front of his shirt with her sudden burst of courage. “Yes, I love Will. He was there for me in the darkest times, when I couldn’t see the sun, when I lost all hope. I was desperate to feel alive again, and he did that for me. But you,” she leans in closer to him and rests a hand on his knee. “You dove through time and space for me. You were willing to give up everything for me, and after what? What did I do to deserve you? Where was I when you needed me? You gave me everything, when I gave you nothing. And for that, I am eternally grateful. So yes, yes I love you, Leo Fitz. I love you more than life itself, love you more than I love anything that ever mattered to me.” She suddenly looks shy, unable to make eye contact anymore. 

“That’s why I’m leaving. You need space, I get that, and I will give it to you. Forever, if that’s what you want, because I love you.” 

She takes in one last breath, and presses her lips to his cheek, right next to his mouth. “Goodbye,” she whispers, and shifts to get up. 

“Wait,” he murmurs, and turns his head so his lips slot over hers. His room lights up again, with all the colors of the sun and the stars of the universe racing through them, as they go flying beyond the bounds of reality and to a place where they can exist together. She’s alive with the push and pull of his lips, with the give and take of their bodies, with the life he gives back to her. 

“We’re cursed,” he says. “But we are also blessed. Blessed to be together, blessed with our other half. I, Leopold Fitz, am blessed with you, Jemma Simmons. The cosmos can make space for us to be together.” 

She laughs for the first time in months, face lighting up with his as she kisses him again, with the full force of fire behind it.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what y'all think!!!! <3


End file.
